Warrior Kids - Die Gören
by MirandaStonelight
Summary: In dieser Parodie geht es um Feuersterns Gören Blattjunges und Eichhornjunges. Hier wird endlich die Wahrheit darüber enthüllt, was zwischen "Feuersterns Mission" und "Mitternacht" (bzw. auch noch danach) wirklich geschah.


_**So, das ist die erste Geschichte, die ich hier veröffentliche, ich habe vor, in Zukunft auch mehr Englisch zu schreiben, bin mir momentan aber noch zu unsicher.**_

_**Ich hoffe aber, dass es euch gefällt :)**_

Feuerstern: Guddiguddiduz, komm zu Papa, sag "Hallo Papa" ja du bist ja eine ganz süße...

Sandsturm: Hör endlich auf die Kinder zu quälen, die kriegen ja gar keine Luft mehr!

Blattjunges (röchelnd): Hilfe, Papa will mich zerquetschen!

Feuerstern (zu Sandsturm): Siehst du, sie hat Papa gesagt und das ist allein MEIN Verdienst :P. ICH hab ihr das sprechen beigebracht!

Blattjunges: Stimmt gar nicht, ich konnte davor schon sprechen :P

Und lesen! Und schreiben! Und und quadratwurzeln ausrechnen! Und -

Feuerstern (unterbricht sie und verdreht die Augen): Jajaja und du baust gerade an deinem eigenen Spaceshuttle …

Blattjunges (aufrichtig erstaunt): Wie hast du das erraten?

Feuerstern: womit habe ich das verdient

Lichtherz (die irgendwie auch in der Kinderstube hockt und jetzt einfach mal in der Geschichte vorkommen soll): Tja, hättest du halt ein Kondom benutzt...

Feuerstern: Halt die Klappe, Statistin mit der Matschbirne!

Wolkenschweif (von irgendwo draußen): He, wage es nicht, meine Frau zu beleidigen !

Feuerstern(ignoriert Wolkenschweif): Außerdem gibt es sowas nicht für Katzen!

Blattjunges: Also ich arbeite da grad an was...

Feuerstern: SCHNAUZE, ODER ICH VERSOHL' DIR DEN A*** !

…...

Eichhornjunges: Komm, Schwesterherz, wir gehen Brombeerkralle mobben!

Blattjunges: Ach, nee, ich muss noch mein Spaceshuttle fertig bauen, mir sämtliche Werke von Göthe reinziehen, Japanisch lernen, zum Yoga-Kurs gehen, Physikaufgaben lösen, Französisch lernen, …

_Eichhornjunges verlässt die Kinderstube ohne dass ihre Schwester etwas merkt_

... ein Atomkraftwerk bauen, sämtliche Balladen von Schiller auswendig lernen, die Baupläne für einen Wolkenkratzer entwerfen und... Hey, Eichhornjunges, wo bist du hin?! Grrrr! Ich bring sie um! Ich bring sie um! Ich bring sie um! …

_Währenddessen geht Eichhornjunges ihrer Lieblingsbeschäftigung nach:_

Eichhornjunges: Hey Brombeerkralle, deine Mudda sieht aus wie Rittersport: quadratisch, praktisch, gut!

Brombeerkralle: Sag nichts gegen meine Mutter!

Eichhornjunges: Du bist so hell wie ein Tunnel!

Brombeerkralle: Hör auf, ich fühle mich gemobbt!

Eichhornjunges: Willst du wissen wie man hässliche Kinder kriegt? Frag doch deine Mudda!

Brombeerkralle (heulend): Jetzt hast du meine Gefühle verletzt!

…...

Eichhornjunges (zu Sandsturm): Ich will endlich Schülerin werden!

Sandsturm: Ach komm schon, denk doch mal nach: wenn du Schülerin bist musst du dauernd irgendwelche Sachen machen und hast keine Freizeit mehr. Und welcher normalen Katze macht es schon Spaß, nur zu lernen und zu arbeiten?

Blattjunges: Mir! Ich lern grad die Odyssee auswendig! Auf Griechisch!

Sandsturm: Ich sagte ja auch: welcher NORMALEN Katze!

…

_Ein paar Monde später..._

Eichhornjunges: Juhu, heute werden wir zu Schülern ernannt! Hoffentlich wird Brombeerkralle mein Mentor dann kann ich ihn jeden Tag mobben!

Blattjunges: Ich hoffe ich werde Rußpelz' Schülerin! Ich will nämlich mal Neurochirurgin werden und da brauch ich eine Heilerausbildung.

Keine Ahnung wozu das gut sein soll, ich kann doch eh schon alles!

_Inzwischen hat Feuerstern einfach mal den ganzen Clan versammelt_

Feuerstern: Also, ich muss dann wohl mal zwei Schülerinnen ernennen, die übrigens meine Töchter sind, auch wenn ich mich überhaupt nicht um sie gekümmert habe und nicht mal ihre Namen kenne. Also:

Die eine da - _Er zeigt auf Blattjunges_ \- wird Rußpelz' Schülerin und heißt von jetzt an „wie-auch-immer-pfote" und die andere wird Schülerin von - ähm ... hmhm, lass mich überlegen, mann warum hab ich mir das nicht vorher überlegt! Ich hab's: ich werde losen!

_Alle Katzen im Clan (auch die, die nicht als Mentor in Frage kommen, sogar Schüler selbst) werfen ihren Namen in eine Lostrommel und Feuerstern zieht einen Namen_

Feuerstern: Also, Mentor von „keine-Ahnung-wie-sie-heißt-pfote wird

_... Dramatische Pause ... _

„Bor – kxlew ... pels ?" - oder so ähnlich, ich kann die Schrift nicht lesen ...

So und jetzt ist aber Feierabend ich will doch noch Tatort schauen!

…...

_Blattpfote und Eichhornpfote sind auf ihrer ersten großen Versammlung:_

Blattpfote (auf Krähenpfote zeigend): Hey Schwesterherz schau mal! Ist der nicht heiß?

Eichhornpfote: Dieser pathetische Trottel? Vergiss es! Ich heirate mal Brombeerkralle!

Blattpfote:[/u] Ich dachte, du mobbst ihn immer ?!

Eichhornpfote: Jaaa, eigentlich schon, aber was soll ich machen? So steht's halt im Buch …

Blattpfote: Und ich lass mich mal von Krähenpfote schwängern und du darfst dich um meine Gören kümmern! :P

Eichhornpfote: Okaaaaay ! Und ich belüg den ganzen Clan und bin dann beleidigt weil alle mich dafür hassen!

Blattpfote: Ich sehe, wir sind uns einig, Schwesterherz!

_Inzwischen ist die Versammlung längst vorbei und alle sind gegangen ohne dass Blattpfote und Eichhornpfote etwas gemerkt haben_

Blattpfote: Hey, wo sind die denn alle hin?! Ist das denn zu viel verlangt, auf uns zu warten? Grrrrrrr! Ich bring sie um, ich bring sie um, ich bring sie um …

Eichhornpfote: Mann, ey! Die braucht dringend mal 'ne antistress Therapie!

…...

_Borkenpelz und Eichhornpfote beim Training:_

Borkenpelz: Also: Heute lernen wir rechnen. Was ist 1+1?

Eichhornpfote: 1+1 ist 2

Borkenpelz: Wenn wir etwas sagen wollen dann melden wir uns!

_Eichhornpfote streckt die Pfote hoch _

Borkenpelz: Ja, Eichhornpfote?

Eichhornpfote: 1+1 ist 2

Borkenpelz: Sehr gut! Und was ist 2+2 ?

_Eichhornpfote streckt die Pfote hoch _

Borkenpelz: Ja?

Eichhornpfote: 2+2 ist 4

Borkenpelz: Super! Und 5+5 ?

_Eichhornpfote streckt die Pfote hoch _

Borkenpelz: Ja?

Eichhornpfote: 5+5 ist 10

Borkenpelz: Toll! Und jetzt schreibst du das alles in dein Heft!

_Er setzt sich etwas abseits hin und schlägt seinen Playboy auf; Eichhornpfote holt ihr Heft raus_

Eichhornpfote: Ich hab noch eine Frage …

Borkenpelz (schaut von seinem Playboy auf): Tz, tz, tz ! Was haben wir gelernt? Wenn wir etwas sagen wollen dann melden wir uns!

_Er vertieft sich wieder in seine Zeitschrift_

_Eichhornpfote streckt die Pfote hoch _

Borkenpelz (schaut genervt auf): Ja?

Eichhornpfote: Ich hab noch eine Frage: Warum bringst du mir in meiner Kriegerausbildung rechnen bei? Sollst du mir nicht zeigen wie man kämpft und jagt und so?

Borkenpelz (aufrichtig entsetzt): Echt? Aber das kann ich doch selbst gar nicht!

…...

_Eichhornpfote sitzt mit Blattpfote vor dem Schülerbau._

Eichhornpfote: Ey du, Schwesterherz, was geht ab, ey!

Blattpfote (schaut von dem Lexikon, das sie gerade gelesen hat auf): Hör auf damit, so primitiv zu reden, das nervt!

Eichhornpfote: Ey alder, nur weil ich kein Streber bin!

Blattpfote (verdreht genervt die Augen): Was willst du? Mich so lange nerven bis ich dich umbringe?

Eichhornpfote: Ne, eigentlich nicht …

Blattpfote: Na gut, was willst du dann?

Eichhornpfote: Maoam! Maoam!

_Blattpfote zieht sich ihr Ninja-Kostüm an und schlägt Eichhornpfote zusammen; zehn Krieger müssen kommen und sie wegzerren_

…

_Abends im Heilerbau:_

Rußpelz: Bravo, Blattpfote du hast uns elf neue Patienten beschafft, oder nein, zehn, Eichhornpfote ist glaube ich tot.

Eichhornpfote (röchelnd): Hiiilfeee, Luft …

Blattpfote: Scheiße, sie ist ja doch nicht tot!

Rußpelz: Egal, kriegst trotzdem ein Fleißkärtchen! Und eine eins mit Sternchen!

Blattpfote: Ui, danke!

…

_Am nächsten Morgen:_

Blattpfote: Was wolltest du gestern eigentlich von mir, Schwesterherz?

Eichhornpfote: Ich wollte dich fragen ob du mit mir zu Feuerstern gehst. Ich will 'nen neuen Mentor!

Blattpfote: Nee, Sorry, ich muss noch meine Atombombe fertig bauen!

…

_Später in Feuersterns Bau:_

Feuerstern (gelangweilt): Ja, was ist?

Eichhornpfote: Ich will 'nen neuen Mentor! Borkenpelz ist scheiße!

Feuerstern: Und wie stellst du dir das vor? Wer soll denn stattdessen dein Mentor sein?

Eichhornpfote: Brombeerkralle!

Feuerstern: NEIN!

Eichhornpfote: Bitte ... Borkenpelz hat nichts drauf!

Feuerstern: NA UND?!

Eichhornpfote (mit Hundeblick): Biiiiiiiiiiitttteeeeeeee ...

Feuerstern: Nix da! Erstens aus Prinzip nicht, zweitens nicht wegen der Prophezeiung!

Eichhornpfote: Was für eine Prophezeiung?

Feuerstern: Was, die kennst du nicht? „Feuer und Tiger werden den Clan zerstören". Und Feuer bist du und Tiger ist Brombeerkralle!

Eichhornpfote: Aber „Feuer" könnte doch genauso gut Blattpfote sein! Und Tigerstern hat auch noch drei andere Kinder!

_In dem Moment lassen Blattpfote und Mottenflügel ihre selbstgebaute Atombombe auf das Lager fallen. _

Blattpfote: Uups! Jetzt müssen wir wohl den Wald verlassen!

ENDE

_**So, das war's schon, vielleicht kommt beizeiten noch ein zweiter Teil oder eine Englische Version.**_

_**Wenn es euch gefallen hat, hinterlasst doch einen Kommentar!**_

_**Ich suche auch jemanden, der mir hilft, das Ganze ins Englische zu übersetzen :)**_


End file.
